Bring Me To Life
by maximum-calories
Summary: A car crash. A coma. But who's the one who really needs to saved? FAX rated because of themes


**A/N Okay let's just say this is set after Max saves the world and the flock are living a relatively normal life.**

**The ending is kind of depressing… and well it's not really a 'feel good story of the year'. So don't read if you get upset by things like car crashes, coma and death. **

**I will be using bits of the song 'Bring me to life' by Evanescence. I'm like in love with it…the video clip is really kinda spooky isn't it? **

**Well -Enjoy. (Hopefully you will enjoy it…I can't really guarantee, it might be completely sht because I've never tried anything like this before)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride or bring me to Life.**

* * *

FANG POV 

Sometimes, the shock is so great it never fades away. It stays with you forever, leaving a gaping hole where your heart used to be.

Three weeks later, I still remember how it happened. It was all going so well, but I guess I should learn my lesson; nothing good can stay.

_Flashback _

_I answered the phone on the third ring. At first all I heard was silence. Thinking it was a prank call I was about to hang up, then I heard a deep shuddering breath. _

"_Hello?" I repeated. _

"_Fang!" Angel's sweet soprano voice was filled with anguish, I hadn't heard her this upset for a long time, and it bothered me. _

"_What's wrong?"_

_No answer, just silent sobs. _

"_Angel why are you crying? Is something wrong?" Max was supposed to be taking Angel shopping to get Total a present for his birthday... I know... who celebrates a dog's birthday. Apparently Angel did. _

"_Where's Max?" At this she started crying even louder. Then a man's voice filled the phone. _

"_Excuse me sir, are you related to Miss Maximum Ride?"_

"_Uh yes... May I know who this is?"_

"_I am with the New York traffic police, there has been an emergency. Please come down to Fifth Avenue, near Central Park, immediately."_

_End Flashback_

My breath caught in my throat every time I thought about it. I still remember every emotion I felt on that day, maybe because they never really changed.

_Flashback _

_I felt my world slipping away and couldn't form a coherent thought in my head. I couldn't feel Angel, who was holding onto me, anymore. I couldn't hear her sobs, or the police sirens, or the crowd that had gathered around to see. I couldn't see the people or the buildings and the trees, or the two motionless cars smashed together in an accident. I didn't hear the ambulance as it came down Fifth Avenue. All I saw was her lying on the ground, her eyes open but unseeing and immobile, her pretty mouth closed, and her face serene. My Max. The only other thing I was aware of was the warm, salty, unknown liquid trickling down my cheeks. _

_End Flashback_

Ever since that spiteful day of the car crash, ever since Max had slipped into coma, I felt myself losing parts of myself everyday. What do you do when you've already experienced the worst moment in your life. How is it possible for it to keep going on and on and getting worse with each passing breath?

Max might be the one in a coma, but I felt that some part of me had gone to sleep with her.

**Wake me up inside**

And without her there was no waking up.

**Wake me up inside**

As I looked at her on the hospital bed now, my deepest wish was for her to say my name, to say anything – any sign that she was awake.

**Call my name and save me from the dark.**

My heart had stopped beating a long time ago and there was a constant chill around me, as if my blood itself had frozen.

**Bid my blood to run**

I would spend the days watching Max, waiting for her to wake up and the nights crying to myself. I felt every fiber in being coming unraveled day by day.

**Before I come undone**

Sometimes I feel like I'm being sucked into a black hole, deeper and deeper in until I cease to exist.

**Save me from the nothing I've become.**

I hate clichés, I really do. But right now, one of them fits perfectly with my situation. Ever heard the saying; you don't really appreciate what you've got till it's gone.

**Now that I know what I'm without**

**You can't just leave me here.**

I never even got to tell her how I feel, never got to hear her say that she felt the same way, never got to kiss those rosy lips that had turned white these past few days. If only my life was a fairytale and Max was my sleeping beauty, if only I could get her to wake up with just a kiss.

**Breathe into me...**

**And make me real.**

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV 

**Wake me up inside**

**Wake me up inside**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**Bid my blood to run**

**Before I come undone**

**Save me from the nothing I've become.**

Even though Fang was becoming sleep deprived physically, his mind had fallen into a deep slumber. Everyone noticed it. He became more reserved than usual. He stopped interacting with the doctors and nurses who came into check on Max, and even the flock. It had been days since he'd said a word.

The flock already had a house and all the other necessities. But even with Iggy there, they all felt the loss of their two leaders. Iggy stepped up and took charge as everyday, Fang slipped further and further into his dead state of mind.

**Bring me to life**

**(I've been living a lie there's nothing inside)**

**Bring me to life**

* * *

FANG POV 

If Max died, then my entire world would be ever; yet if the whole world ceased to exist and somehow Max remained, I would be fine.

**Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead**

I can't believe I spent so many years acting like an idiot. Deep down, I've always known I loved Max but I always denied it –to the guys and myself.

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
**

I can't believe I was so stupid. You were right in front of me and I kept on living life in oblivion. **  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

There must be some way to change this, some way to reverse the accident, some way to wake up Max. You can't exactly tell a human avian hybrid that 'there's only so much science can do' and expect them to believe it.

I'm not a religious person, I don't even believe in God, yet I find myself praying...

It can't end like this; there must be something more to life.

**Don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life**

_Max, please...just wake up. _I mentally pushed the thought towards Max as if I could communicate telepathically. And again I felt the now-very-familiar liquid that I had identified as tears falling from my eyes.

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV 

On the 24th day she woke up.

Her eyes twitched and came back to life. Her fingers clenched into a ball and she let out a small moan.

He was sitting in his chair next to her bed, with his hands in his head, when he heard her.

With a start he jerked his head up to meet her eyes. He took her hand and they both smiled.

"Max, this might not be the best time but I can't put it off any longer. I have to tell you something... I love you. I love you so much."

Her eyes filled with un-spilled tears and her smile became warmer. She swallowed in an effort to dull the pain in her dry, aching throat. Even talking was a huge effort and yet the need to convey this particular message was so great; she began in a small and tired, but happy voice, "I lov-"

She never got to finish. He never got to hear her say it. The blow to her head in the accident had been too big.

The girl of his dreams, the only ting that mattered anymore had died.

The maximum ride had reached its limit.

* * *

FANG POV 

I stood on the edge of the cliff and took a deep breath. I felt the oxygen racing into my nose but what was the point, my heart had stopped a long time ago.

I hoped the letter I had left for the flock would explain everything. I felt a bit sad at leaving them –but no remorse. I had to be with Max. I had to do this.

I wasn't crying anymore, why should I? I was about to get my life back. I took off and flew till I was directly over a dense pine forest.

I closed my eyes and without a second thought, pulled my wings in.

The air rushing past me perforated my skin in thousands of tiny needles. My eyes were leaking again, this time from happiness.

I opened my eyes and looked down at the fast approaching ground.

The last thing I saw was Max, white and hazy, in all her glory, flying next to me and smiling at me. She reached her arm out to me and I took it.

I had thought that my life was over, but in that moment of time, I felt myself waking up again, coming alive.

I could finally be with her; my Max.

Who says the ride is over?

It's only just begun.

**(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)**

* * *

**A/N i've been putting off writing fang's death for a while now... it was one of the hardest things i've ever had to do.**

**Anyways...there it was. **

**Hope you liked it. **

**Please review, even if you hated it. I would love to hear all of your comments. **


End file.
